


Goodbye, Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, Flowers, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Happy, Short, Short One Shot, Spirits, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I miss you, dear."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Goodbye, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO sorry for the bad tags and summary,,, i didn't want to spoil anything.

"God, how I missed this, Shouyou..." Kenma muttered, sitting on the hill with soft grass below them. The sun was nearing its end of the day and was about to hide behind the mountains, only leaving a soft warmth on their skin.

Shouyou didn't respond, only smiled and nodded as he sat down as well.

"I wish you would've been there, Kuroo got himself drunk and it was a mess." Kenma laughed softly, his voice echoing in the distance of the valley. The bouquet of white flowers he was holding was settled on his right side. His hair danced in the wild, letting anyone melt at the sight of his gentle skin and perfect physique. 

Shouyou rustled the grass, a sign to let his lover continue.

The ladder followed, raising his hand in the air to block the harsh sun from his view. "Remember a few years back when you got so drunk I had to carry you on my back the way back home?" He continued, recalling the day like it was yesterday. The other closed his eyes and laughed softly as he laid down on the soft grass below.

After their engagement, Kenma and Shouyou both agreed on going out with friends to get drunk. However, what wasn't planned was how Hinata got so drunk and began to ramble and ramble on how _much_ he loved his fiance. Everyone only laughed it off, eyeing Kenma as he would continue to blurt out embarrassing things at the table. On how he was so different in public... how much he loved hugs... how good of a cook he was and how good he was at _everything,_ especially in bed, Hinata would remark. Bokuto whistled, luckily too drunk to even recall such events that had happened. 

Kenma was the only one who saved himself and only drank some wine. They could've ordered a cab considering that Kenma had a bunch of cash, but the feelings of his lover's arms wrapped around his neck and legs coiled around his waist was so heartwarming. Their home wasn't too far away, either, so considering how fit he was, there was no problem in carrying Hinata all the way there.

Shouyou chuckled, looking at his partner between half-lidded eyes and transparent, long lashes. Oh, how he missed it.

"And that _one_ time we went sight-seeing at this park and you fell in the river? That was embarrassing, for sure..." Kenma continued, trying to laugh off his pain.

Trying to laugh off the fact that everything had gone downhill just a few months ago.

With a sob, he let his tears flow out of his eyes and curled up in a ball, hitting the ground with a _thump._

Oh, how Shouyou wished he could do something. How he wished he could just hug the hell out of his lover and tell him that he loved him.

"I miss you, dear..." Kenma cried out, holding the golden ring on his finger and raising it towards the sun as it settled behind the mountains. Now it was dark- no longer warm.

Hinata rested his hand on Kenma's cheek, only for it to go through his body and land on the ground.

Yeah, he certainly didn't like this.

He hated being dead and leaving his fiance behind to dwell in pain. 

But now, all he could do is sit back on his grave and hold himself.

**Author's Note:**

> also if yall wanna talk my discord is ren#6559, just know i might me a bit quiet + awk so yeah :)


End file.
